Between the Lines
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Killian catches Regina flirting with Emma and confronts the Mayor, he tells her Emma is. Hetero. Regina takes that as a challenge. What happens next? SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

Between the Lines

§ONE SHOT§

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. What happens when Killian catches Regina making eyes at his Swan? He confronts her of course, claiming his Emma prefers the hetero lifestyle. Regina takes that as a challenge. Let's see what happens shall we? Based on a caption this photo. This is for all SwanQueen fans. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did…

########

Ever since Killian Jones, known as the infamous Captain Hook had stolen a kiss from Emma Swan and had pursued her relentlessly upon their return from Neverland and rescuing Henry from Pan, he was starting to realize that he was not the only one showing an interest in Emma. He knew Neal wanted her as well, but then Emma had not given the father of her child the time of day, he felt he had her in his grasp now. But that wasn't to be the case. He glared at the Evil Queen. Even though she was also the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina would always be the Evil Queen to him. He'd caught the looks Regina shared with Emma and that irked him to no end. He didn't like the way Regina would look at his Swan in a predatory, lustful way. He had heard the rumors. That the Evil Queen liked women. She liked toying with men before tearing their hearts out.

But that was a long time ago. He still didn't trust that evil witch. He also didn't like the way Emma let this happen. Didn't she know what the Evil Queen really wanted? Was she that blind? He would need to step up and do something about that. He heard the way Emma laughed and saw the way she looked at Regina before she left for work. He waited until Emma was out of the range of hearing when he made a move. He walked over to where Regina had gone into her office and he followed her inside, slamming the door.

Regina turned and glared at the pirate. Their feelings for each other were very mutual. They hated each other with a passion. "What the hell do you want Pirate?"

"I want you to stay away from Swan!" Killian retorted.

Regina's eyebrows rose. "That's impossible. You know that we share a son. What is it to you anyways?" Her eyes were dark as she regarded the leather clad man in her office.

"I see the way you look at my girl! I don't like it. You need to put a stop to whatever you think is going on. She's mine. Not yours."

Regina's lip twitched with amusement. The pirate was jealous of the bond she had with Emma? "Trouble in paradise?" She hoped so. She really did. Nothing would make her happier if Emma ditched the filthy pirate. A light shone in her eyes. "Afraid she's going to wise up one of these days and leave you for someone much better?"

Killian growled. "You?!" He scoffed. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He laughed as he rubbed his stubbled face. "I'm pretty sure she much prefers the hetero lifestyle. I have what it takes to give her what she needs. You don't." He sneered.

Regina smirked at Killian, taking that as a challenge. "Hetero? Are you so sure about that Pirate? Shall we make a wager? A bet?"

Killian's eyes grew dark with rage before he remembered his place. She had magic, he didn't. But he felt he had the upper hand here. Emma was his. She'd chosen him right? "If I win, you leave her alone and cut all ties to her. We will take Henry and you will never see them again."

Regina's hands balled into fists as she heard what he said. How dare he?! She was oh so tempted to throw a fireball at him or to tear his heart out. She wanted to destroy him for wanting to take everything good away from him. She wasn't going to let that happen. "I will not lose. When I win, I will send you to Neverland and make it so you will never return again."

Killian was very cocky and smug, thinking he had won already. "How will we do this?"

Regina picked up the phone and called Emma at the station, saying they needed to talk and asked for an available room to meet in.

Emma answered the call."Regina? What? You need to talk with me? Um… How about the interrogation room?"

Regina looked at the Pirate as she answered. "Perfect. See you in ten minutes, Em-ma." She purred before she hung up. "Ready to find out if my Sheriff really belongs to you?"

Killian glared at that bitch. "You think she wants you? Don't make me laugh." He stormed out and headed for the station.

Regina made sure Killian was in the other room watching them through the two way mirror. He could hear everything that would be said, but they would not be able to hear him.

########

Emma joined Regina as soon as she arrived and they moved to the interrogation room. "Alright Regina, you have my attention. You said you needed to talk with me. What about?"

Regina smiled at the blonde. "I wanted to be real with you, about my feelings. I was hoping we could talk about this without any interruptions."

"Your feelings? About what?" Emma asked, confused about what the mayor was saying.

Regina smiled brightly as she moved closer to her. "About you, dear. I thought it was time to have this conversation with you. I mean we do share a son together. I know our first meeting was not so good. But the thing is… the moment I heard who you were, I felt threatened. But despite the rocky start, eventually, we became friends and I got to know you better. I like to think we bring out the best in each other, don't you agree?"

Emma licked her lips as she realized this conversation was starting to get very serious. What was Regina trying to say? "Um… yeah." She nodded. "Where are you going with this Regina?" She liked it very much that they were getting along better now. That they were able to coexist for their son's sake.

Regina unbuttoned the top of her blouse and smiled when she saw the way Emma's eyes had shifted to what her fingers were doing. Oh yes. She knew how she was affecting Emma by that move alone. She saw the way Emma's tongue slipped out to wet her dry lips. "I know you're currently seeing that one handed pirate… but he isn't the only fish in the sea." She hoped Emma could read between the lines with that statement alone. "You and I, we share a special bond that would never break. Our son, Henry. But that's not the only reason why I wanted to talk with you. I can't stop thinking about you. Every time we do magic together, I feel something powerful happening when we do things like that together. Don't you feel it, Em-ma?" She felt as if their magic brought them closer every time. It got to the point where she couldn't see her life without Emma by her side. She loved how it felt as if they were a real family together. She wanted… hoped for more out of this.

Emma's breath caught as she realized where Regina was going with this. Was the room getting hotter? She liked how she'd been going over to the Mansion once a week for their dinner together, and then it had started to get to the point where she was seeing them more often, a couple times a week. And then after Neverland, after things had changed when Killian stepped into the picture. She found she'd missed their usual routines. She'd been seeing less of her, of Henry. Killian had slowly began taking up more and more of her time. She'd started arguing more with him, not liking it how it felt he was invading her time and space. She had not realized it yet, but she was starting to resent what he was doing. Yet here Regina was saying things to her, it sounded like she was…

Emma took a deep breath, trying to direct her thoughts and to make sense of what was being said. "Yeah… I know I'm with Killian. I know you don't like him, but he's trying to change and I'm well not sure...um…"

Regina put her hands on the table, the only thing separating them right now. "There's many reasons why I don't think he would ever be good enough for you. He is not who you think he is…"

Emma sighed as she interrupted her. "How would you know? I'm not… I mean I did once with a woman but I'm not… um…"

"You think you're into the hetero lifestyle? Hmm I think not. What if I said I'm in love with you Em-ma?"

Emma stared in shock at Regina, stunned into silence as her thoughts became jumbled. A slow sensual smile came on the Mayor's face as she got onto the table and crawled closer to Emma before kneeling before her at eye level.

"Wanna bet, Em-ma?" She purred as she began unbuttoning her shirt as Emma's eyes grew dark, dilated. Regina watched as Emma's eyes followed what her fingers were doing as she opened her shirt more. The blonde licked her lips with anticipation, transfixed by what the brunette was doing.

A victorious smile appears as Regina moves closer to Emma. "Just as I thought dear." She spoke huskily, pulling Emma's face closer, she kissed her passionately.

Emma moaned with surprise as she gave into what was happening between them. She took her jacket off and she panted with a need and a desire to be with her Queen. She pushed Regina down on the table and moved over her, capturing the Mayor's plump sensual lips as she kissed her back fervently. She helped to discard Regina's shirt as she buried her face into her chest, while reaching down to unbutton her pants. "I want you! All of you." Emma moaned. "Make me yours."

Regina smiled, feeling elation swelling deep inside her heart at the knowledge that Emma was hers now. She turned to look at the two way mirror and smiled smugly as she curled her fingers into Emma's thick lustrous blonde hair, holding her, feeling possessive and loving the feeling of Emma possessing her and claiming her. "I. Win." She loved knowing that the Pirate clearly never had Emma. "You're mine now, Em-ma."


	2. Chapter 2

Between the Lines

Shot 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. With how much you liked my one shot… I've decided to do one more to go with the previous one. Hope you enjoy it…

########

Emma and Regina were in the interrogation room, having finally admitted their feelings for each other, they were about to take the next step together, their hormones raging as if they were sex crazed teenagers. Each reaching for the other, taking their clothes off right there on the table, each needing, wanting to sate their hunger for each other.

Emma buried her face into the crook of Regina's neck as she finally moved two of her fingers inside her Queen.

Regina lifted her hips in response, moaning loudly as she did the same, wanting to claim her sheriff. Each thrusting inside each other, rocking faster and harder against each other.

It wasn't going to take them too long to reach their climaxes. This was a quickie and they both needed each other badly. Their magic called to each other as they panted heavily, feeling their climaxes crashing, they screamed in unison, feeling the magic moving around them and through them. They collapsed each wearing huge smiles of satisfaction as they lay there, basking in the aftermath.

Emma spoke first once she got her bearings back. "That was amazing. You're amazing…" she realized something then. "What did you say before? You said something and then you said I was yours. Did you mean it?"

Regina put her arm behind her head and smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "I meant every word of it, Em-ma. You're mine now. That filthy pirate knows he lost." She had a smug smile on her face.

Just then, Emma heard the door close in the other room. She shot up and looked at the two way mirror before she connected the dots. "What did you do Regina? Was Killian…" A look of dismay came over her face as she realized there was a chance Killian saw what they had just done. "What the hell?"

Regina sighed as she sat up and they began getting dressed. "That arrogant pirate confronted me earlier and told me to stay away from you. I decided to see if he would take the bait. I didn't think he would go that far. He took the bait and bet that you would choose him over me. Said when he would win, he would take you and Henry from me and that I would never see either one of you again." She told Emma the truth. "Sounded like a threat to me. I wanted to tell you how I felt and prove to him that I was a better choice. I would never threaten to take our son away from you. I know what family means to you."

Emma sighed heavily. "You made a bet? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't care for his cockiness. He bet that you were Hetero. I disagreed with him. You think I didn't notice all that eye sex we've been making with each other? All I said was wanna bet? I didn't think he would take it literally. He had the nerve to bring Henry into this bet he made. I got angry. You know never to use a child against his parents." She saw the look on Emma's face. "I love you. I couldn't let that jackass use our son as a tool to separate us. Have you any idea what kind of a bastard he really is?"

Emma took a long look at Regina. Still, her inner lie detector had yet to go off. It didn't. The brunette had been telling her the truth the whole time. She moved and sat down at the table. "Then why don't you tell me? What did he do to you that makes him such a bastard?"

Now here was Regina's chance to tell Emma exactly why she thought Killian didn't deserve her. She knew very well that Killian and Regina hated each other. Hell even Killian had gotten on Emma's case a lot of times for associating with the Evil Queen. Until now, she had never found out why they were at each other's throats.

Regina sighed. "He has betrayed me many times. I hired him when I was the Evil Queen to put my mother out of her misery. They tricked me. Turns out my mother offered him a better deal. They teamed up against me. Think that was the first time?" She scoffed at the memories of all the times she'd butted heads with that filthy pirate. "Before we went to Neverland… remember how Owen and Tamara kidnapped our son? Before that, how they kidnapped me and tortured me?" When Emma nodded, she continued. "The Pirate helped them. He was in on it when he helped them to take me. He threatened me then. He was so willing to let me die. He taunted me about the fact that you would never find me or save me from them."

Emma felt sick to the stomach with what she was hearing. She'd had no idea what Regina suffered at Killian's hand. No wonder she despised him. "He knew where you were… I knew something wasn't right. When I called him on it, he tried to get me to believe he couldn't tell me because he had a few surprises in store for me. But when he left… I still managed to figure out where they were keeping you. Of course he wasn't happy about it. I thought it was because you couldn't stand each other. Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked in a whisper.

"He threatened to send Henry away. He said he knew how to do it and he would make sure we would never see him again." Regina sighed.

Emma shook her head. "You're the former Evil Queen. You could have destroyed him for threatening you like that."

"We both know how your parents would react had I done that. They think he hangs the moon! The town would have found a way to lock me up and throw the key away. You remember how my mother set me up to take the fall for Archie's death. Thankfully, you believed me when no one else did. Had they locked me up, would you have listened to me, Em-ma?"

The blonde looked at Regina. "I would have. You know that." She really would. She knew this now without uncertainty that Regina would never lie to her. She sighed as she stood up then. She knew she would need to talk with Killian. "Time to have a talk with that one handed wonder." A look of determination came on her face.

Regina smiled. "May I tag along? I did promise I would send him to Neverland and make sure he would never be able to return."

Emma smirked then. "Sounds good to me."

They found Killian at the bar, drinking his troubles away and telling anyone who would listen, just how the Evil Queen got her claws in Emma and put a spell on her, stealing his Swan away from him.

Emma didn't like what she was hearing. She marched up to Killian and punched him in his face, hearing a satisfying crunch as she broke his nose. He fell to the floor cursing as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. "You bitch! You hit me! That evil bitch has youunder a spell and now you're whoring for…"

Emma grabbed him and threw him at the pool table. "You threatened to take our son and put him where we couldn't find him! You wonder why I broke your nose? Threatening my son, and threatening to do things like that to Regina… lying about it? Clearly you thought I wouldn't find out." She growled.

"She made a bet! Did you know that? You belong to me! Not that evil Queen!" Killian screamed. "I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

Emma put her hand on his throat, wanting to strangle him. "I don't belong to you. I never did and you know it. You saw everything we did didn't you? Then you know Regina and I shared a true love's kiss. What you and me had? That was nothing. NOTHING!"

Regina had a smug smile on her face as she stepped closer. "Remember that promise I made? That I would send you to Neverland and make sure you will never be able to come back? Emma is mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. I love her and you captain guyliner have no idea what love means. It's time for you to go."

Emma dragged Killian outside. Regina followed, and as soon as they got outside, Regina sent that pirate back to Neverland and created a barrier to prevent Killian from ever stepping foot in Storybrooke again.

Emma smiled, feeling better now that Killian was out of their lives now. She looked at Regina and kissed her, not caring who would see them sharing a moment.

Regina chuckled as she enjoyed being in Emma's arms like this. She wanted to take Emma home with her so they could continue with what they were doing.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Mary Margaret asked as they came upon them.

Emma and Regina chuckled as they broke away from their kiss and looked at the Charmings.


End file.
